


Little sips

by Jumpykat



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Succubus, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpykat/pseuds/Jumpykat
Summary: Kyulkyung is just a broke college student who hates her life until she meets someone interesting at 2 in the morning.





	1. Chapter 1

Saying Kyulkyung hated life would be a huge understatement, she doesn’t know how to describe how she does feel about life though. All she can say is that it has screwed her over a lot.

Kyulkyung had moved to Korea away from her family in china when she was very young because her parents thought it would be best for her. It really wasn’t, that took a very big toll on her little mind. She moved away from friends and family, the people she had to stay with in Korea weren’t even her family…to be fair they were kind and she got along very well with their daughter, Eunwoo, but it was still weird. She also had to learn Korean which was very hard for her and she still worries about her pronunciation but apparently it’s fine from what others say. Now here she is, in college…super broke…having three jobs…and the one she is at now is the jobs that lasts pass midnight.

“Hey beautiful”

            Kyulkyung internally groaned, then there was weirdos like this who wouldn’t stop hitting on her…she hated it honestly. “And hello to you…uh...” Kyulkyung stopped speaking and looked up from her phone to look at the man “not so beautiful” she finished. The man looked hurt which just made her feel more annoyed.

“Was that comment nec-“

“Look, are you gonna buy those super mini condoms or not?” Kyulkyung asked interrupting him. She almost let a smirk come to her face when his face turned bright red but good thing she had more control. He quickly handed her the condoms, she scanned them and placed them in a bag before handing them to him. He quickly handed over the money and ran out the store, as soon as he was gone Kyulkyung let out a big laugh “How stupid” she muttered.

            Kyulkyung let out a sigh as she finally began to head to her dorm. She should have known that having a job that ends at two in the morning was a bad idea, it was super dark out and nobody was around or so that’s what she thought but she was soooo wrong.

            She let out a gasp as she felt her head be grabbed by someone and tilted “Wha-“ She stopped speaking as she felt something sink into her neck…it felt weird??? She bit her bottom lip before she realized what is happening, she had always been one for the supernatural and now she had a vampire biting her neck...time to make the most of this. “Ahhhh! Daddy!” She let out an exaggerated moan and as soon as she did she felt the fangs come out of her skin. Her eyes met bewildered ones.

“W-what was that?”

            Kyulkyung eyed the vampire “What? You’re the one biting my neck and taking my blood and you are asking what that was?”

            The vampire seemed to become nervous “I….well….” the vampire backed up a bit, Kyulkyung quickly followed and looked up closely at her face.

            Kyulkyung blinked for a second “Heeeeey waaaait, you look super familiar” Kyulkyung said as she examined the girl’s face.

            “I have no idea what you are talking about…um…bye” The vampire girl said before running away at a fast pace. Kyulkyung narrowed her eyes “That’s so lame” She muttered and continued home, she lightly ran her hand over her neck.

            As soon as she made it to her dorm she quickly laid down in her bed and took out her phone and pulled up her camera and automatically examined her neck. Oh shit, she looked hot with the bite marks and this angle...oh geez, she quickly took the photo. “Fuck, it’s so late…I need to sleep or I’ll actually die in class tomorrow”

            She groaned as she walked into the classroom but she automatically noticed someone. “AH!” She gasped, the girl automatically turned to look at her with wide eyes. “You’re the girl from last night!” Kyulkyung exclaimed and quickly ran over to the girl. “Please lower your voice…” The girl asked politely putting her hands up in defense “People are looking-“ Kyulkyung quickly interrupted her by pulling down her shirt to show off her neck “You want another bite?” Kyulkyung asked with a wide smirk.

            Kyulkyung was extremely satisfied by the look on the girl’s face along with some gasps from people in the room, this was gonna be the best day ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyulkyung smiled widely as she was dragged down the hallway of school, Ms.Fangs seemed quite lustered and bothered by her comment before. Eventually the two seemed to stop at a bathroom which Kyulkyung knew for a fact no one went to. “So why are we here?” she decided to ask.

The vampire let out a small huff “You can’t say things like that in front of people, they could end up realizing I’m a vampire” The taller girl said with a small pout with made Kyulkyung feel kinda fluttery?

“I think with what I said they are more likely to misunderstand and think naughty, not supernatural” Kyulkyung said with a laugh and a smirk as she jumped up on the bathroom sink. The vampire’s face automatically flushed.

“I don’t want that either!” she exclaimed which made Kyulkyung pout. “Am I not pretty enough for you?” Kyulkyung seriously asked which cause the vampire to freeze up and think of an answer carefully “I…don’t know you well enough”

Kyulkyung let out a groan “are you serious? You say that but the first time I technically even noticed you and spoke to you, your fangs were deep in my neck….great first impression”

“Sorry”

            Kyulkyung suddenly felt a little bad, why was this tall vampire such a cutie? Would smol even be the right term to use? “Don’t apologize, let’s start anew” Kyulkyung said as she held out her hand “Hi, I’m Zhou Kyulkyung”

            The other girl stared at her hand for a few moments before hesitantly taking it “Im Nayoung, please try to forget I’m a vampire”

            Kyulkyung let out a laugh “I’m sorry but that is one thing I won’t forget, I’m interested n you” Okay, to be fair she should have picked her words better but she was interested in the girl, who wouldn’t be interested in a vampire? Hopefully Nayoung wasn’t the sparkly kind.

Nayoung flushed, “You’re going to cause trouble for me aren’t you?”

“Most likely”

“There isn’t a way for me to get rid of you?”

Kyulkyung leaned closer to Nayoung “Oh sweetie, you’re stuck with me”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you get triggered easily please don't read this.

Kyulkyung couldn’t hide her smirk as they reentered the classroom a few minutes late not like she minded but Nayoung seemed to have panicked a bit. Of course they got in trouble but since they are both great student no detention, yaaaaay biased teachers are biased.

Kyulkyung is literally counting down the minutes until this stupid class ends, she is incredibly bored and can’t stop thinking about Nayoung. She can’t but doodle a little drawing of the cute vampire in her notebook, what did she do to be blessed with someone so interesting? She must have done something right. Kyulkyung must have been staring at Nayoung because the girl turned around a locked eyes with her. Kyulkyung decided to tease her and she slowly ran her tongue over her lips. Nayoung became a flustered mess and quickly turned around to face back towards the board…what a good student she was. She ended up just paying attention for the rest of the time.

When the bell sounded Kyulkyung quickly stood up to talk to Nayoung but she was out of there so quickly it was almost like she was the flash. She decided to just slowly walk to her next class when all of a sudden she felt some grab her wrist.

“Kyulkyung we gotta talk”

            She turned towards the voice to Eunwoo “Oh hey, wassup??” Kyulkyung asked lazily as she waved hello with her free hand. Eunwoo looked at her seriously “Come with me, there has been some things floating around.”

Uh oh

Honestly she wasn’t expecting to be brought into the same abandoned bathroom in the school again. This time she wasn’t so interested and definitely wasn’t as happy especially since Eunwoo was staring at her super seriously.

“What do you want? Not that I don’t like your presence but I do have a class to get to” Kyulkyung said trying to hurry up whatever conversation they had to have.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Eunwoo asked again she seemed super serious but also a little upset this kinda caught Kyulkyung off guard.

“What didn’t I tell you? Seriously I don’t remembering hiding anything from you” Kyulkyung said now starting to become serious herself.

“Why didn’t you tell me you got laid last night?!!” Eunwoo exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

Kyulkyung blinked, was she fucking kidding her? How could the thing from this morning spread so quickly? “Ummmm…I didn’t tell you because it didn’t happen” Kyulkyung said with a frown.

Eunwoo suddenly stopped all her excitement “B-but people were saying you came to school and automatically started teasing someone about last night and-“

“Look Eunwoo I would love to explain but I gotta go, class is waiting” Kyulkyung said completely cutting Eunwoo off, she leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek “Bye bye!” she yelled before running off.

By the end of the day Kyulkyung was kinda pissed and tired as fuck, everyone wouldn’t leave her alone about the thing with Nayoung but honestly that was her own mistake so how can she be angry at them when she should be mad at herself?

She dragged herself into her work place and was greeted with the gross smell of old market. “Nasty” She muttered as she walked into the back to put her things away. The work shift went by how it normally does, her hating her life. She took out her phone and decided to post the picture she took before and post it on her Instagram because she looked hot as fuck.

She snapped her head up when she heard the ding of the door being opened and ugh it was that gross guy from last night. After giving him a disgusted look she went back to looking at her phone but stopped as hands slammed onto the counter in front of her.

“Uhhhh may I help you?” She asked giving the man a judging look.

“Actually yes”

Before Kyulkyung could react her face was being grabbed and her lips were forced against his. She quickly slammed her hands against his chest and tried to push him away, she even dug her nails in but he didn’t stop. She felt gross, she even almost wanted to throw up. She was blessed with someone interesting like Nayoung but then of course life had to fuck her in the ass again. She felt one hand let go of her face and run down her neck moving closer and closer to her chest, shouldn’t she be crying? Oh wait she already hates her life, what is there to cry about?

Her ears twitched as she heard the sound of the bells go off from the door and suddenly she didn’t know why but she actually began to scream against his lips. She wanted to be saved, she wanted help, and it came suddenly the man was punched. She quickly took breathes in and out, she was shaking…she was scared.

She looked up to see her savior “N-Nayoung…” She mumbled out. Nayoung looked at her in shocked before she jumped the counter and quickly wrapped her arms around her “It’s okay Kyulkyung I’m here” She said holding the girl super close to her. Kyulkyung doesn’t know why but she felt super safe in Nayoung’s arms, she snuggled into her neck and began to cry. Maybe she didn’t hate life after all when it gave her someone so interesting such as Nayoung.

“I’m here” was the last thing she heard again being muttered out of Nayoung’s mouth before she passed out in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyulkyung woke up with a gasp, she quickly looked around her. She was somewhere she didn’t know at all. She isn’t gonna lie, she did start to panic for a moment before she heard a gentle voice speak from the doorway.

“Oh? You’re awake?”

            Kyulkyung looked towards the voice and saw Nayoung, she automatically felt better and couldn’t help but smile slightly. She watched as the taller girl walked over to her and sat next to her. “This is my house, if you were wondering.” Nayoung stated, it was almost like Nayoung could read her mind. Kyulkyung nodded her head and stared at Nayoung, she couldn’t really find what to say. So instead of saying anything she just reached out and grabbed Nayoung’s hand causing the girl to jump in surprise, her hand was cold.

“Your hand is cold” Kyulkyung stated as she began to rub at Nayoung’s hand. Nayoung smiled gently, Kyulkyung liked her smile…this seemed like a rare sight so she’ll keep it burned in her memory.

“Well I am a vampire” Nayoung said as she opened her mouth to show off her fangs and remind the girl. Kyulkyung let out a hum and brought Nayoung’s hand to her face, “Well I like how cold they are, it’s soothing”

Kyulkyung closed her eyes as she cuddled Nayoung’s hand, what she didn’t expect was Nayoung’s thumb to caress her skin. “I…um…this is a little sudden…especially since we just recently actually met though we’ve been in class together for some time-”

 Kyulkyung honestly didn’t know where this was going, so she opened her eyes to look at the nervous sounding girl who also looked just as nervous as she sounded.

“-I know the situation you’re in and I want you to quit all your jobs and live with me”

Oh, that was definitely not where Kyulkyung thought she was going and Nayoung could probably tell that from her shocked expression. “I….Nayoung I don’t know what to say”

“You don’t have to know what to say, I just want to take care of you-‘

“Okay I’ll stay with you but you have to accept me as your blood bag for however long I stay here cause I gotta pay you back some way” Kyulkyung stated as she removed Nayoung’s hand from her face and moved it to her neck instead. Kyulkyung smirked when she saw how wide Nayoung’s eyes got.

“i….don’t believe I can accept that-“

“Well you can and will accept it because it’s better than biting random people on the street” Kyulkyung said with a small laugh.

Nayoung looked at her skeptically “Well…yeah, are you sure of this?”

“Yes besides I look great with bite marks from you” Kyulkyung said with a shrug.

“That is concerning that you think that way”

“You’ll get used to it”  


	5. Chapter 5

Kyulkyung hasn’t been to school in weeks, she wasn’t really concerned about her classes since the school was informed about what happened thanks to Nayoung also Nayoung was kind enough to get her homework for her classes. Maybe she was depending on Nayoung a bit too much. Even though she was being needy Nayoung never once complained, she never even asked for blood.

Kyulkyung was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone went off causing her to jump. She grabbed her phone and saw that it was Eunwoo, she hasn’t talked to her since that day at school. She gulped and answered the phone, “Hello?”

“WHERE ARE YOU?!!!”

Kyulkyung quickly pulled her phone from her ear as the voice boomed out, she was always so loud. Kyulkyung cautiously put her phone back to her ear.

“Well…uh”

“KYULKYUNG I’VE LITERALLY BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU FOR WEEKS, I’M FREAKING THE FUCK OUT”

“Woah, Eunwoo don’t worry. I’m okay, I’m safe” Kyulkyung said trying to calm the girl down.

“I CAN’T HELP BUT WORRY KYULKYUNG, YOU’RE MY BEST FRIEND AND I HAVEN’T HEARD ANYTHING FROM YOU AFTER WHAT HAD HAPPENED AND IT WASN’T YOU WHO TOLD ME IT WAS FUCKING GOSSIP IN THE SCHOOL”

Kyulkyung furrowed her eyebrows as her heart began to hurt, she felt horrible for causing her best friend this amount of stress and worry.

“Eunwoo, let’s meet up at that park we used to go to all the time”

She heard a few sniffles before the other girl whimpered out an “Okay” and the phone call ended. Kyulkyung quickly got off the bed Nayoung had let her stay in and began to get dressed.

She ended up making it to the park before Eunwoo, she might as well wait for the loud obnoxious girl. She started to think about random things such as Nayoung well she waited. She honestly didn’t know where Nayoung had gone to from their place, which all her stuff was moved into recently. Nayoung would randomly disappear throughout the day when she had no school. Where would Nayoung go? Why did she never tell me where she went?

“kyyuuuuUUUULLLKYUUUUNGG”

Uh oh, and with that Kyulkyung was knocked off her feet and onto the ground. Eunwoo had tackled her and was now squeezing her to death.

“E-Eunwoo…I’m s-suffocating” Kyulkyung choked out.

“I’m sorry!!” Eunwoo quickly let go of her and got off.

Kyulkyung huffed and stood up as she dusted her clothing off, this girl was so annoying and way too attached.

“It’s okay, I have some explaining to do so let’s go sit down on a bench” Kyulkyung said as she grabbed Eunwoo’s hand and dragged her to a bench and they both sat down. Kyulkyung then spent a while explaining everything that went down, making sure to leave out the part of Nayoung being a vampire.

“So let me get this straight, you’re now staying with a girl named Im Nayoung because she saved you when you were about to be raped?” Eunwoo asked as she lightly rubbed her chin.

Kyulkyung scratched the back of her neck, “Pretty much”

“Well that makes more sense why your apartment was cleared of all your stuff” Eunwoo said with a nod, “But why would you go live with her if you felt unsafe? You could have lived with me like before”

“She offered so I agreed”

“Isn’t that suspicious?”

“Oh Eunwoo, If only I could tell you the whole situation then you would be able to understand better but that’s not how things work” Kyulkyung thought with a sigh.

Eventually after talking for a while they split up and went home. Kyulkyung sighed as she opened the door to her and Nayoung’s place. She was meet with a glass vase thrown against the wall next to her head and shattering. Kyulkyung stared wide eyed at Nayoung and this smaller girl she has never seen before.

“What the absolute fuck” Kyulkyung muttered out in complete shock.

Nayoung blinked a few times before grabbing the other girl who was smiling widely, almost demon like.

“Kyulkyung this is Siyeon, she is a succubus” Nayoung said introducing the said girl who got out of Nayoung’s hold and walked over to Kyulkyung.

She checked Kyulkyung all over before leaning forward and kissing her on the lips, Kyulkyung tried to push her back in surprise but Siyeon had a good hold on her. Nayoung was quick to pull Siyeon away but Kyulkyung was left out of breath.

“Thanks for the meal” Siyeon said licking her lips.

And with that Kyulkyung suddenly fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyulkyung opened her eyes slowly, at first she was a little confused at where she was but she soon realized she was in her room. She sat up and scanned the room, no one else was there but she could hear some voices outside of her room.

“Siyeon don’t you ever do that again” that was definitely Nayoung and she sounded kinda angry.

“Cooome ooooooon Nayoungie~ you never cared about the other girls” Siyeon whined sending a chill up Kyulkyung’s spine.

Kyulkyung slowly got up and walked over to the door she was about to open it when Nayoung spoke.

“Siyeon, Kyulkyung isn’t just another girl” Kyulkyung flushed and put her hand back down, okaaay maybe she won’t open the door just yet.

“Oh my Nayoung, not just another girl? Then who is she, huh? What is she to you?” Siyeon asked her voice completely laced with curiosity.

“You ask way too many questions, also I can’t particularly tell you those things” Nayoung said which made Kyulkyung confused, why couldn’t she tell Siyeon that? What was Nayoung hiding?

“Hmm okay fiiiiine but can you at least tell me if you were jealous that I kissed her and you didn’t?”

Nayoung seemed to hesitate since there was silence for a bit.

“I…that…I don’t need to answer your stupid questions, let’s just go check on Kyulkyung”

Kyulkyung gasped and began to panic a bit as the door opened quickly pushing her back and onto her butt.

The two supernatural girls stared down at her and blinked.

Kyulkyung raised her hand and awkwardly said, “uhhh hi”

Siyeon automatically began to smirk, “You heard all of that, didn’t you?”

Kyulkyung just slightly nodded with a small hum of agreement.

“You did?” Nayoung asked to confirm.

“Yeah I did” Kyulkyung said looking at Nayoung’s face, her stone expression didn’t change but her face began to turn red and Siyeon began to snicker.

“An embarrassed stone is a funny one” Siyeon laughed before leaning down near Kyulkyung, “I’m sorry for feeding off you, I was just really hungry and it’s not often I see a girl as cute as you”

Kyulkyung automatically flushed, “Thank you but I believe you are quite cute too”

Siyeon smiled widely and looked at Nayoung, “You heard that? She finds me cute, maybe I’ll just take her as mine” Siyeon said leaning her face close into Kyulkyung’s.

Nayoung acted fast and lifted Kyulkyung up into her arms, “Siyeon, don’t touch her”

Kyulkyung flushed brightly and held on tight to Nayoung, she honestly forgot how strong this girl was.

Siyeon laughed and stood up, “No need to be so protective Nayoung, I know she is yours”

Nayoung’s brow twitched “She…” Nayoung puts Kyulkyung down, “she isn’t mine”

Kyulkyung kinda felt a bit disappointed but she shouldn’t be allowed to feel like that, at least not yet.

“Whatever you say Nayoung...anyway!! Kyulkyung! Do you have any friends you can introduce me to?” Siyeon asked super excitedly.

Eunwoo automatically popped into Kyulkyung’s mind, she let out a small laugh “I think I might have some friends I can introduce you to”

“Ooooooo maybe you can introduce Nayoung to someone als-“

“No!”

Kyulkyung’s sudden outburst startled all three girls, Nayoung especially because her eyebrows shot way up there.

“I uh…mean…I probably do but only if she wants to meet them” Kyulkyung said lightly rubbing her arm awkwardly.

“I’m not looking to meet anyone new, I am fine with who I already know” Nayoung started, “And anyway, I have to take care of you”

Kyulkyung and Nayoung stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments in silence before Siyeon gagged.

“You guys are literally so cute and cheesy it’s gross” Siyeon groaned as she held her stomach, “I’m going to vomit”

Nayoung looked away as soon as Siyeon finished speaking automatically making Kyulkyung feel that disappointment again.

“Siyeon, don’t you have to meet Kyla-“

“HOLY SHIT! NAYOUNG WHY DIDN’T YOU REMIND ME?!” Siyeon exclaimed as she gripped at her hair in panic.

“Because I thought you wouldn’t be stupid enough to forget a meeting with Kyla” Nayoung said with a shrug.

“SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME, I GOTTA GO” Siyeon ran over and pecked Kyulkyung and Nayoung’s cheeks, “BYE I LOVE YOU GUYS”

Kyulkyung blinked a few times before looking at Nayoung, “and then there was two” she muttered.

Nayoung nodded slightly, “Are you feeling okay now?”

“Yeah I feel fine, thank you for asking” Kyulkyung said with a small giggle, “I was just super confused and overwhelmed which is why I fainted but don’t worry I’m totally okay”

“I’m glad you’re okay, I was very worried” Nayoung said with a small smile.

Kyulkyung quickly returned the smile with her own, except it was way bigger. They fell into a comfortable silence before Kyulkyung broke the silence,

“So…Who is Kyla?”


	7. Chapter 7

Okay maybe going back to school was a bad idea because she has no idea what is going on, Kyulkyung went from being one of the smartest in class to one of the stupidest she felt like an empty shell.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Eunwoo asked with concern as she rubbed the shorter girl’s back.

Kyulkyung groaned as her forehead hit the table creating a loud bang, “I’m fine”

“Kyulkyung….I’m sure you know this but someone slamming their head against a table usually means they aren’t okay” Eunwoo pointed out.

Kyulkyung picked up her head and glared at Eunwoo, “If I say I’m fine then I’m fine-“

“you are super pale and you have bags underneath your eyes” Eunwoo said cutting her off making Kyulkyung panic and pull out her phone to look at herself before letting out a sigh of defeat, “I think you aren’t sleeping which is a problem and super unhealthy for you, that’s why as your best friend I am going to take you on a stress free day!”

And with that Eunwoo stood up slamming the table triumphantly, Kyulkyung stared at her blankly.

“Are you serious?” Kyulkyung asked as she narrowed her eyes, “I have to study because I don’t understand shit, I have never had to study before!”

“Kyulkyung, buddy, pal, best friend, bro, homie-“

“Just get on with it please!”

“Okay I’m sorry, look I can help you out with some of the subjects and probably get you in the high 70s to low 80s and anyway you have Nayoung, she still understands everything…I think” Eunwoo said grabbing Kyulkyung’s hand.

Kyulkyung was too lazy to pull her hand away so she just let Eunwoo hold her hand, she thought about it for a few moments. It has been awhile since her and Eunwoo had an outing together and it’s been awhile since she has had a break from anything stressful.

“Fine let’s go” Kyulkyung said sighing in defeat as she stood up.

“Really?!” Eunwoo exclaimed jumping up and down still holding Kyulkyung’s hand.

Kyulkyung couldn’t help but smile a bit at her idiotic best friend, “Yes”

Eunwoo gasped and tackled Kyulkyung, “I’ll treat you like a princess today!”

Kyulkyung gasped as her and Eunwoo fell to the floor with a loud bang, they both paused for a moment before beginning to laugh. Then someone cleared their throat.

Both of the girls on the ground looked up at the other person who looked agitated, “I’m going to have to ask you girls to leave”

Kyulkyung had no idea who this girl was but Eunwoo seemed to know because she quickly got up and hugged the girl’s legs.

“Kyla~ we were just about to leave” Eunwoo stated as she rubbed her face on the girl’s leg before being pushed away.

“How many times do I have to tell you to not touch me? Also good you know the rules in this place, it’s a library you are supposed to be quiet” Kyla said as she closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance, “It doesn’t even seem like you come here for any other purpose besides for annoying me-“

“That’s not true for today at least! We came here because Kyulkyung wanted to study” Eunwoo barked out quickly.

Kyla quickly snapped her eyes to Kyulkyung and suddenly Kyulkyung remembered why this girl sounded so familiar, she was the one that Siyeon had to meet up with.

“So you are Kyulkyung?” Kyla asked as she leaned down to inspect her.

“Yeah…and you’re Kyla?” Kyulkyung asked slightly hesitant, she felt slightly intimidated. If this girl made Siyeon scared, shouldn’t she be scared too?

“Yes” Kyla responded as she reached over and lightly touched Kyulkyung’s cheek, “Siyeon told me about Nayoung’s interest with you, I don’t completely understand why yet”

“I don’t know what you mean-“

“Who are you to Nayoung?”

“I don’t-“

“Well more like…who are you?”

“I-“

“Heyyyy sorry to interrupt but I feel really confused right now, Kyla how do you know Kyulkyung? Kyulkyung how do you know Kyla? Who is this Siyeon you mentioned? What does Nayoung have to do with this conversation?” Eunwoo said interrupting while she lightly pulled at her hair in confusion.

Kyla sighed and stood up, she reached down and helped both the other girls up.

“This isn’t the right place to talk, come with me”

And with that Kyla walked away leaving Kyulkyung and Eunwoo confused.

So much for that stress free day....


	8. Chapter 8

“So um…what is this place?” Eunwoo asked as they had enter the slightly foggy and dark room.

Kyla sighed, “Honestly I didn’t want you to come but whatever” She paused for a moment as she slapped Eunwoo’s hand away from a book, “This is my spell room”

Kyulkyung blinked as she let out a small “Ah” at the realization of what Kyla was. Kyla was a witch but that still didn’t completely answer why Siyeon was so scared of her.

“I don’t get it, why do you need a spell book? Are you a witch of something?” Eunwoo asked as she began to laugh which lasted a little too long, she was hunched over with her hands on her belly and tears in her eyes.

Kyulkyung and Kyla stayed silent waiting for Eunwoo to finish laugh, Kyulkyung could see how annoyed Kyla was because her eye was twitching.

“Haaaa” Eunwoo sighed as she wiped her eyes, “Okay I’m done”

“To answer your question, yes I am a witch” Kyla said and Kyulkyung’s eyes widened, was she supposed to tell people like that?

Eunwoo blinked for a few seconds before smiling widely, “That’s cool! I always felt supernatural people existed but I wasn’t completely sure and now it has been confirmed that’s soooooo cool”

Kyulkyung couldn’t help but feel that Eunwoo was taking this way better than she thought she would.

“Can you shut up and sit down already?” Kyla asked with a scowl as she sat at a table that Kyulkyung didn’t remember seeing when they first arrived to this room but her and Eunwoo listened and sat down.

“Like I was saying earlier in the library, who are you to Nayoung?” Kyla asked as she leaned forward placing her head onto her hands.

“I honestly don’t know, she just appeared one day and bit me” Kyulkyung said deciding to answer truthfully.

“Whoa! She bit you?! That’s so kinky!” Eunwoo exclaimed with a gasp.

Kyulkyung smirked, “I even called her daddy while she did so”

Eunwoo gasped once again, “So scandalous”

“You guys are disgusting, why are mortals like this…” Kyla said with a small “tsk”

“I’m sure you are just as dirty you witchy poo” Eunwoo said with a glare that wouldn’t scare anyone, “Hell you could probably make yourself a fake boy to mess wit-“

“First of all never call me witchy poo again or they’ll find your corpse in a ditch,” Kyla said with a furrow of her brows (Kyulkyung actually likes her eyebrows but she would never say that in this situation), “Second of all, I would never use my magic to make a boy-“

“Fine a girl then” Eunwoo said cutting her off.

Kyla stared at her blankly and before Kyulkyung could even realize what was happening there was tape around Eunwoo’s mouth.

“That’s kinky” Kyulkyung said on instinct before quickly covering her mouth with her hand when Kyla looked at her.

“You’re about to get the same treatment, so shut up” Kyla warned her which made Kyulkyung quickly nod.

“Anyway back to the Nayoung biting you thing, she probably lost control” Kyla said as she began to play with the tips of her hair.

“What do you mean by losing control?” Kyulkyung questioned.

“Nayoung doesn’t drink blood normally, the girl doesn’t even usually touch blood”

This surprised Kyulkyung deeply, was this why Nayoung never took her offer of her blood?

“She usually loses control once in a while but it’s rare and she never knows when it’s going to happen, I guess she didn’t bring her fake blood bag things with her”

“Nayoung is a vampire?!” Eunwoo exclaimed which made both Kyulkyung and Kyla jump, wasn’t her mouth taped?

“How the hell did you take the tape off?! It was spell bound to your face!” Kyla exclaimed, she looked incredibly stressed and confused and honestly Kyulkyung was just as confused.

“She took it off” Eunwoo said pointing next to her and honestly Kyulkyung felt her face become so warm when Siyeon stepped out as she automatically remembered the kiss they shared.

“Siyeon what the hell are you doing here?” Kyla asked with a small growl.

“I just wanted to visit my favorite youngest but then when I got here I noticed the scent of some pretty girls and when I came in you were in a very deep conversation with my pretty little Kyulkyung but you left this angel with her mouth covered, of course I would take it off of her” Siyeon explained while she caressed Eunwoo’s face.

“I really hate you, you don’t show up on time when I need you but you show when I never asked for you to come.” Kyla said with her eyes closed as she clenched the table.

“Aww Kyla don’t take it personally last time wasn’t my fault” Siyeon said automatically putting on a baby voice.

“Um can we get back to the topic at hand?” Kyulkyung asked as she raised her hand out of habit.

Everyone paused and became quiet for a few seconds before Kyla spoke, “Ah yes I’m sorry, I get distracted because of that one”

“It’s okay but what do you mean by fake blood bags?” Kyulkyung asked.

“It’s a mixture of some stuff that acts like a blood substitute, I don’t know how she is able to drink that though…I don’t think it’s healthy for her” Kyla responded as she looked down at the table.

“It really isn’t healthy for her but she won’t drink anything else, something traumatic happened to her in her long life I assume” Siyeon said butting in.

Kyulkyung bit her lip and her heart began to race, was she really going to learn about Nayoung this way?

“W-what happened?”

“She killed a past lover-“

Everyone in the room jumped as there was a bang as the door flew open and off its hinges.

“Don’t listen to a single thing she says”

Kyulkyung’s eyes widened, “N-Nayoung”

Siyeon narrowed her eyes, “Why? Nayoung you would have had to tell her everything eventually, she lives with you for crying out loud. How long would it have taken before she started to get curious and snoop around?”

“I would never-“ Kyulkyung went to defend herself but was quickly cut off by Nayoung’s voice,

“Then if that time was to come I’d tell her when I became ready, this is not the time nor the place. I certainly don’t want her to hear these things from you” Nayoung said as she strut towards Kyulkyung and grabbed her arm, “Get up, we’re leaving”

“B-but I-“

“Now”

Kyulkyung didn’t bother to speak back as she stood up and let Nayoung pull her out of the room.

The three in the room were silent before Siyeon turned towards Eunwoo, “Sooo come here often?”

“Actually no I don’t, do you?” Eunwoo answered with a smile.

“Yes I do” Siyeon said with a wink.

Kyla sighed, “I just fixed that door”


	9. Chapter 9

“I can’t believe I had to find out you were there by Siyeon texting me!”

“Nayoung…”

“Then she goes and spreads lie about me!”

“Nayoung”

“Don’t believe anything she says!”

“Nayoung it hurts!” Kyulkyung yelled as she halted and tried to pull her wrist out of Nayoung’s grip.

Nayoung paused from Kyulkyung’s exclamation of pain, she stared down at her hand on Kyulkyung’s wrist before letting her go.

“I….I’m sorry...I didn’t realize-“

“It’s alright” Kyulkyung said rubbing her wrist, it had a purplish hand mark on it from how hard she was being held.

“No it’s not, I hurt you and that’s not okay” Nayoung said as she stared Kyulkyung in the eyes, Kyulkyung blushed and looked away.

“I said it’s alright-“

Kyulkyung was quickly silenced as Nayoung gently grabbed her wrist and brought it to her lips lightly kissing it.

“I’m sorry” Nayoung voiced out as she let go of Kyulkyung’s wrist once again.

“I-it’s alright, I forgive you” Kyulkyung said as she brought her kissed wrist up to her own lips lightly pressing it against them, hopefully Nayoung didn’t notice.

Nayoung gave her a light smile as she reached her hand out, Kyulkyung stared at it. Why was Nayoung reaching her hand out to her?

“Ummm…is this not how um…asking to hold hands works?” Nayoung asked hesitantly with slight color on her face.

“Oh! Usually the other person would say they want to hold hands but I think people do it the way you just did too. Maybe I’m just stupid and didn’t realize” Kyulkyung said with a laugh as she took Nayoung’s hand, automatically intertwining their fingers.

“Don’t call yourself stupid, you aren’t” Nayoung said with furrowed brows.

“I sure feel stupid” Kyulkyung muttered as she looked down.

“This isn’t the best place to speak, would you like to go to the park? It’s nearby” Nayoung asked as she pointed in a direction.

Kyulkyung looked in the direction she was pointing before turning to look back at the taller girl, “Oh sure!”

They walked in silence to the park, it didn’t take long for them to find an unoccupied bench to sit on.

“Why do you feel like you are stupid?” Was the first thing Nayoung asked as they sat down.

“I missed a lot of school and now I’m struggling” Kyulkyung admitted as she hung her head in shame.

“Why haven’t you asked me for help?” Nayoung asked as reached forward and tilted Kyulkyung’s head back up.

Kyulkyung pouted and slightly flushed, why did Nayoung seem slightly bold right now?

“I didn’t want to bother you” Kyulkyung quietly muttered.

“You never bother me but I do have more questions for you”

Kyulkyung slightly nodded so that Nayoung knows to continue on with her question.

“Why were you with Kyla?”

Kyulkyung blinked for a moment to recall why she was there, “I was studying in the library with Eunwoo and Kyla recognized me and then wanted to ask me questions…” Kyulkyung paused for a moment as one of Kyla’s questions replayed in her head, “Who am I to you?”

“What?” Nayoung asked in completely surprise and confusion at the question.

“She kept asking what I am to you and in all honestly I’m quite curious too” Kyulkyung admitted as she stared at Nayoung.

“I…well I didn’t expect to tell you so soon” Nayoung muttered, “But I guess I would have had to have told you sooner or later”

Kyulkyung nodded her head in anticipation as she leaned forward a bit.

“I was told to watch over the Zhou family long ago by your grandmother” Nayoung said as she looked away.

Kyulkyung furrowed her brows, “You were in love with my grandmother? That’s kinda….gross”

“No! That’s not what I meant” Nayoung whined as she pouted a bit which was extremely adorable to Kyulkyung.

“I was very good friends with your grandmother and on her death bed she told me to look over her daughter and her daughter’s daughter, who is you” Nayoung said, “I never approached your mother and I never meant to approach you, that was an accident”

“Do…do you regret approaching me?” Kyulkyung hesitantly asked, she was nervous for the answer.

“No, I do not regret approaching you though I wish it was on better circumstances” Nayoung said with a small smile and a sigh.

Kyulkyung brightened up quickly, “Good! Also I’m really glad you didn’t like my grandmother that would have been weird for me considering I like you”

Suddenly there was a pause, Nayoung was staring at her with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. Kyulkyung began to panic, she didn’t mean for that to come out.

“Wait I didn’t-“

“Kyulkyung I-“

They spoke at the same time causing each other to cut off, Kyulkyung bit her bottom lip…this is definitely not how she wanted things to go down.

“Kyulkyung, I don’t really know what to say” Nayoung said gently, rejection would have been much easier for Kyulkyung to handle right now instead of an I don’t know.

“You don’t have to say anything please pretend I didn’t say that” Kyulkyung said as tears began to slightly form in the corners of her eyes.

“I don’t want to pretend you didn’t say anything! Kyulkyung we need to address thi- Minkyung?”

“Minkyung? Who is Minkyung?” Kyulkyung asked super confused but Nayoung wasn’t responding to her because all her focus was on something behind her.

Kyulkyung turned around and saw a girl, a very beautiful girl, she seemed to be as tall as Nayoung or maybe even a bit taller and another girl stood next to her…this girl was very short in height.

“Minkyung…you…” Nayoung couldn’t seem to say much and she seemed to be getting choked up.

Kyulkyung watched as Nayoung slowly stood up so she could see the other tall girl better, Minkyung was what Nayoung was calling her so that was most likely her name.

The said girl looked at Nayoung with a slight saddened look before giving Nayoung one of the brightest smiles Kyulkyung has ever seen,

“It’s been awhile, my love”


	10. Chapter 10

“My love?!”

Kyulkyung and the smaller girl next to Minkyung yelped. Suddenly it all made sense to Kyulkyung as to who this girl was and why Nayoung seemed so shocked. Kyulkyung felt like she had been punched in the stomach, there was no way she was ever going to be anyone to Nayoung now. Kyulkyung is nothing compared to Minkyung who is tall, pretty, and has a sweet voice.

Nayoung didn’t notice Kyulkyung’s change in mood as she was still too shocked over the appearance of her believed to be dead lover. “How are you…alive?”

Minkyung laughed lightly, “I honestly don’t know much myself but when I came to this small little puppy was leaning over me” Minkyung said as she patted the smaller girl’s head.

Kyulkyung could see a small flush cover the girl’s cheeks, she must have feelings for the taller girl just like Kyulkyung has feelings for Nayoung.

“Oh! Speaking of which let me introduce her, Nayoung this is Yaebin” Minkyung said with excitement but Yaebin didn’t seem too excited, “Yaebin this is Nayoung”

“Yeah whatever, why would I care about a girl who basically almost killed you?” Yaebin had growled. Nayoung and Kyulkyung were a bit surprised by her hostility while Minkyung didn’t really seem phased.

“I didn’t mean to-“

“Oh shut up! What do you mean you didn’t mean to, huh?! Shouldn’t you be able to control it?! From what I’ve been told you have been a vampire all your life but you still don’t have control? That’s reaaaaal pathetic” Yaebin snarled out before walking away angrily.

Kyulkyung didn’t really know how to feel anymore but she did want to comfort Nayoung. “Nayoung what she said is wron-“

“I’m sorry about Yaebin, she is very over protective of me. I’m sure she didn’t mean anything she said just now” Minkyung said as she stepped closer to Nayoung and grabbed her hand running her thumb over the back of it gently.

Kyulkyung decided to stay quiet, who was she to talk when two lovers are meeting up after who knows how many years?

“No Minky, she is right” Nayoung said softly, “I am pathetic”

Kyulkyung’s heart hurt, Nayoung seemed so upset and it was making Kyulkyung upset but she couldn’t even wrap her arms around the tall girl because Minkyung had already done so.

“No she isn’t, you’ll never be pathetic in my eyes Nayoung” Minkyung said in a soft whisper as she stared into Nayoung’s eyes.

There was silence as the girls looked into each other’s eyes. Kyulkyung felt sick and awkward in this situation. What was she supposed to do right now? Leave? That sounded like a great idea actually.

“Um…” Kyulkyung started to get their attention.

Both tall girls turned to look at her, Nayoung seemed surprised to see her as if she had forgotten Kyulkyung was even there.

“Ah I am sorry I have forgotten to ask your name” Minkyung said with a small bow and a smile as an apology.

“It’s alright, I’m not anyone important so please don’t mind me” Kyulkyung said her voice cracking in the middle…she wanted to get out of there before she started to cry, “I’m just gonna go”

“Wait Kyulkyung-“

Kyulkyung didn’t wait to hear what Nayoung wanted to say, she just ran.

Once she was far enough away she began to slow down and breathe slowly as tears gently ran down her face, she was kinda stupid to believe her life had really gotten better.

“So stupid, I am so very stupid” she muttered as she kicked a rock.

“I’m stupid too but at least I don’t kick innocent rocks”

Kyulkyung turned around at the sound of the voice she recognized as the tiny girl, Yaebin.

“Yeah well…I don’t exactly know what to take my anger and sadness out on” Kyulkyung muttered as she looked down at her feet.

“You’ve got it bad, huh?” Yaebin asked but it sounded more like a comment, “I guess we have something in common”

“I guess we do, you’re in love with Minkyung right?” Kyulkyung asked just to make sure she wasn’t blind when something so obvious was in front of her.

“Yeeep” Yaebin said with a pop, “And you are in love with that stone Buddha”

“Stone Buddha?” Kyulkyung questioned.

“Yeah, stone Buddha or well you call her Nayoung” Yaebin said as rolled her eyes.

“Why do you-“

“I don’t feel like explaining”

They fell into awkward silence as they just stared at each other.

“Is it uh…rude to ask what supernatural being you are?” Kyulkyung asked trying to be as polite as possible.

“Nah, I’m a wolf” Yaebin said with a grin showing off her canines.

“Is that why she called you a puppy?” Kyulkyung asked with a small laugh.

“Yeah and I find it super annoying! I’m not a puppy! I am a wolf!” Yaebin complained making sure to stomp her foot to show off how angry it made her.

“I don’t really knooow I think she could be right, you’re small and cute like a puppy” Kyulkyung said with a teasing smile as she wiped the dried tears on her cheeks.

Yaebin seemed to not know what to say as her cheeks became covered with a light pink, “F-flattery will get you nowhere!”

Kyulkyung couldn’t help but let out a big laugh, “I’m pretty sure it does though”

“Ugh whatever” Yaebin groaned and rolled her eyes again but Kyulkyung could see she was enjoying this because of the small smile on her face.

“So uh…you got a place I could stay at?” Yaebin asked awkwardly as her hand lightly rubbed at her arm.

“I live with…oh” Kyulkyung said softly at the realization that Nayoung will probably bring Minkyung back to her house. “I uh…can I make a call?”

“Sure go ahead, I don’t control you” Yaebin said with a small nod.

Kyulkyung quickly pulled out her phone and dialed a number,

“Hey yeah, Eunwoo I have small favor…could you possibly house me and a puppy?”

“Hey! I’m not a puppy!”


	11. chapter 11

Kyulkyung sighed as she opened the door to Eunwoo’s apartment, she didn’t bother to knock as she walked in knowing that Eunwoo wouldn’t have cared. Yaebin followed quickly behind her into Eunwoo’s apartment. Kyulkyung closed the door and stared at it for a moment before turning around and being greeted with the wide eyes of Yaebin.

“Jesus fucking Christ” Kyulkyung said as she placed her hand over her chest, “You scared me”

Yaebin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “But I was following you the whole time??”

“I was in my thoughts though and expected you to kinda wander around and not stay at my back” Kyulkyung explained as she pushed her hair out of her face out of frustration.

“Well sorry I guess, this is unknown territory for me and I would rather stick close to someone I know” Yaebin explained back as she pulled Kyulkyung’s sleeve, “Where is your friend anyway?”

Kyulkyung blinked a few times, “I honestly don’t know she said she was here but maybe not”

Yaebin’s face turned blank before it twisted slightly as she took a small sniff of the air, “This place smells”

“I hope it's a good smell”

Kyulkyung and Yaebin jumped at the sound of a new voice, they both turned towards the voice and Kyulkyung automatically realized it was Eunwoo.

“Were you sleeping?” Kyulkyung asked as she walked towards Eunwoo, Yaebin automatically followed after her.

“Maaaaaaybe” Eunwoo said as she walked forward and plopped down on a couch, “So where this puppy at?”

Kyulkyung laughed as she heard the girl behind her growl slightly, Kyulkyung stepped out of the way and presented Yaebin in front of her, “This is Yaebin and she is the puppy”

Eunwoo stared at the fuming tiny girl in front of her, “This is the puppy? This cute small girl…is the puppy?”

There was a small awkward pause between all three of them before Kyulkyung answered, “Uh….yeah?”

Before Kyulkyung or Yaebin could react, Yaebin was pulled into Eunwoo’s embrace and ended up getting snuggled and pet. Kyulkyung swayed slightly as she tried to stop herself from laughing at the embarrassed look on Yaebin’s face.

“Kyulkyung I would like to thank you for bringing me this angel, I will take care of her super well-“

“And that’s where I tell you to stop” Yaebin groaned as she pushed the other girl away from her, “And you!-“ She pointed at Kyulkyung, “Stop calling me a puppy, I’m a wolf! You hear that? A wolf!”

“Then where is your tail and ears? Or is it only a full moon thing? Are you a full wolf or like a werewolf?” Eunwoo asked bombarding Yaebin with questions.

“I’m not a full wolf, my dad is able to turn into a wolf during a full moon and my mom is a normal human and I guess either I haven’t grasped the transformation thingy or I’m just a freak but I only gain the ears and tail during the full moon” Yaebin explained, “There is no fur, I don’t get all beefy like those werewolves do in movies and shows the only thing I have every day is my fangs but some humans have that so I don’t even get questioned”

Eunwoo nodded as she absorbed the information, Kyulkyung slightly hummed as she sat down.

“So what I’m hearing is….you’re a cute little pupper who needs loving” Eunwoo said with big sparkly eyes.

“Does she get the concept of stopping?” Yaebin asked Kyulkyung.

“You have to beat it into her head” Kyulkyung said as she knocked her hand gently against Eunwoo’s head.

“I think you should use a little more force next time” Eunwoo said as she lightly patted the spot Kyulkyung knocked.

“That makes it sound like you want to be hit” Yaebin said with a roll of her eyes, honestly Kyulkyung agrees it does sound like that.

“Maybe I do, who wouldn’t want to be hit by Kyulkyung’s beautiful hands?” Eunwoo asked as she grabbed Kyulkyung’s hand and presented it to Yaebin, Kyulkyung didn’t bother to pull her hand away knowing that there was no point.

“Um…any normal person?” Yaebin said in a questioning tone.

“Obviously you’re not normal if you don’t want to be hit by her-“

“Okaaay so can we stay with you for a bit, Eunwoo?” Kyulkyung asked finally taking her hand away.

“Oh yeah sure totally” Eunwoo said waving her hand in front of her face, “But why exactly? I thought you were living with Nayoung?”

Quickly the mood in the room dropped and things became slightly heavy, Eunwoo spoke up once again, “its story time, isn’t it?”

After Kyulkyung explained everything Eunwoo placed her hands together in front of her, “So you’re telling me that you confessed to Nayoung that you like her and then she totally ignored you for her hot ex that we all thought was dead?”

“Uh yeah, that’s basically what I said” Kyulkyung said with a nod.

“Oh man that’s fucked up, you deserve better” Eunwoo said with loud groan of annoyance.

Kyulkyung shrugged, “I don’t really know”

Yaebin let out a sigh as she flopped down on the ground, “I call the couch, once you guys get off of it”

“Kyulkyung will sleep with me, I miss cuddling her and now she needs them more than ever” Eunwoo said as she pulled Kyulkyung into a hug.

“That’s fine” Kyulkyung muttered as she stood up pulling Eunwoo with her.

“You’ll find someone way better, trust me” Eunwoo said as she gave her a small kiss on the forehead before letting Kyulkyung out of the hug.

Kyulkyung looked down at Yaebin before looking back up at Eunwoo, “Maybe not anytime soon”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea where i'm going with this fanfiction, read at your own risk.


End file.
